1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light pen, and more particularly to a light pen adapted to provide an input device for processing an input operation on an operation surface
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 479190 entitled as “Data Input Device” discloses a movable luminescence device, which can be operated and moved by a user and emit at least two color lights; and a camera connected to a computer, which can capture and shoot light emitted from the movable luminescence device, and judge the color of the light and process and transfer the captured moving track of the light points of the movable luminescence device to a XY coordinate data so as to allow the computer device to process the index inputting function; the movable luminescence device is manufactured to be a pen shape, the photodiode is installed on a pen nib portion.
A spring in the movable luminescence device is used for providing switching elasticity; this might yield elastic fatigue problem relatively. Besides, because the spring with longer deformation can then have a larger spring force, when a distance between two electric contact points is too small and a stroke between the both from a separation state to a contact state is too short, the spring can then not be used as a switch structure.